Evil Blood
by mEgUmi aYa
Summary: After the death of King Hades, Class Q finally began to start a new life. But, their new assignment will ruin their way of living, and this will lead them to new mysteries and adventures...
1. A Scent of Danger

**Author's note: ** Hey, this is my first work. I'm so sorry if there are some wrong grammars in my work. This is based on the live action, and this story was after the last episode of it. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q. Someone owns it, but I don't know who..

* * *

**The Evil Blood**

mEgUmi aYa

Chapter 1: A Scent of Danger

It's a great morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and a cold breeze is blowing. A peaceful awakening, more or less a typical morning, for other people, but not for Kyuu…

"Oh no! Not again!" Kyuu was startled and immediately jumped out of his bed after his alarm clock rang, realizing that he's late…again. After he got himself ready for the day, he ran out of his room as fast as he could, as if there's a huge mass of rock rolling behind him…Finally, he arrived at the LOOP.

* * *

Inside the LOOP, everyone is already tired of waiting for Kyuu. Kazuma is making himself busy by searching some new sites in the internet. Kinta is sitting on one of the chairs, with his feet on top of the table. Ryuu is seriously waiting for Kyuu and quietly leaning on the wall, with his left foot crossed over his right foot. Megu, aside from being annoyed, she really wants to start their new assignment given by Dan-sensei.

"Oh Kazuma! You owe me a pizza!" Kinta shouted cheerfully.

"Really? What if I don't like?! Tell me, why would I give you one, huh?!" Kazuma irritatedly said to Kinta.

Kinta stood up and proudly told him, "We have a deal right? Kyuu is late, and your guess was wrong, so you lose!"

Kazuma, still facing his expensive laptop told him, "Are you kidding me? Sorry, I can't remember it. I don't have a photographic memory! Hahaha.."

"A deal is a deal!" Kinta demanded strongly.

"We never had a deal and I don't owe you anything..period!"

"Oh why you!.." Kinta murmured and suddenly tickled Kazuma that made Megu stood from where she's sitting.

"Ah..Kyuu..! I'm really pissed! He's very late!"

"We can't blame him. Being late is his habit, or perhaps his hobby." Kazuma informed Megu while doing this habit of arranging his eyeglasses.

"If I get my hands on that jerk, I will…" Megu already lost her patience. She's about to 'explode' when the door banged open. Kyuu rushed inside the room…panting."

Kyuu bended and leaned his hands on his knees while trying to regain his breath and strength.

"Ah! There you are, happy-go-lucky person! Where in the world have you been?!" Megu faced Kyuu, pointing to his sweaty face. The haggard Kyuu began to talk, "I'm so sorry. My clock alarmed in a wrong time..and…"

"I'll report you to Dan-sensei."

"No, Megu! Please, don't do that. I'll never be late again, promise!"

"Okay, okay..I get it." Meg said calmly. "I'm just joking. I just want to see what your face looks like when you're afraid." She continued with a giggle.

"Oh you!" Kyuu embarrassingly said…Then, there was silence…The silence was broken when loud giggles filled the room.

There they go again. Class Q, making fun with each other. Not knowing that something mischievous is waiting for them.

Ryuu is still silent, thinking of the dark past that happened to them. He feel that something is wrong, something bad will happen. He could smell a scent of danger. He could sense it coming on their way. He could still remember what had happened to the leader of the evil organization. _Is he really dead? _He thought. But, he shook head and told himself that the future is more important.

"Hey, guys…" Ryuu said in a loud manner that made everyone pay attention. He took the disc from the table and played it on Kazuma's laptop that has a projector. He projected it to a large screen to let others see what the content of the disc is.

The flag that symbolizes DDS appeared, and next was Dan-sensei. "Members of Q Class, how do you do?" The Class Q members listened to him attentively. The famous detective said that the principal of the Toudai Academy received a death threat from an unknown person. Their assignment is to find out the person behind this and to prevent any accident to happen in the academy.

"After receiving a request from the police and the principal to help out with the investigation, I've boldly decided to dispatch you all. Kyuu, Ryuu, and Megu. You will act as the new students. Kinta, you will be hired as the new guard. And Kazuma, you will stay in the headquarters and provide informations for them. Utilizing each of your own abilities, I would like you to solve this case. I believe that you could accomplish this assignment. I pray for your success."

"Hai!" The Class Q answered.

One by one, they left the room empty. Kazuma and Kinta is still teasing each other as they go out of the room.

"You're so unfair!"

"I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"You two, cut that out!" Meg tried to stop them. Kyuu laughed. Ryuu ignored them. He couldn't really forget the feeling that something is gonna happen. He's still bothered.

They left the LOOP and go in separate ways. They're not aware that someone's spying on them. A man in a black suit that has a dark aura is waiting for them to come out. Hiding behind a post not far away from the LOOP, he smirked and gave them a wicked look.

"Don't worry little brats, something's in store for you…" he whispered. The man smirked and leaped in the limousine waiting for him…

Another mystery is on their way, a mystery that will change their lives. Will they solve the case? Or will it remain unsolved?...

* * *

**Author's note: **So, how's it? Please review my work. I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES. Please give suggestions or anything on how can I improve it. Don't give flames. By the way, this is not finished yet. I don't have enough time to continue it because I just wrote it last night. I'm working on the continuation of this..


	2. Death awaits…

**Author's note:** (sigh!)..At last!..I already finished the chapter 2!...Thank God!!It's quite long..But,I hope you'll enjoy this!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q...Somebody does...But, I don't know who..

* * *

**The Evil Blood**

mEgUmi aYa

Chapter 2: Death awaits…

* * *

It's already 8 o'clock in the morning. This is the first day of the investigation of Class Q about the death threat. Kyuu, Ryuu, and Megu have already changed their outfits into a neat and complete school uniform. They will act as the new students in Toudai Academy. Of course, they'll also have to change their names. Kyuu will change his name into Kaito Furusawa, Ryuu will be Ryunosuke Saito, and Megu will act as Yui Sakurai. They're already at the gate of the Toudai Academy, ready to enter the school premises…

"Aah…At last!...We're already in Toudai Academy!" A high-spirited Kyuu shouted.

"Ssshh…Keep quiet…" Megu told him.

Ryuu, standing behind Megu and Kyuu, was observing the surroundings. "There's nothing suspicious," he thought.

"Have you seen Kinta?" Megu asked.

"Who's looking for me?" they heard a voice that came behind them.

"Oh, it's Kinta! Wow! What's with your outfit? Nice attire, Mr. Guard!" Kyuu said in a loud voice. Realizing that he made a noise, he quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh yeah. Why are you still here? Hurry up or you'll be late for your class. _Dewa sonouchi ni._ (_See you around.)" Kinta said._

The three decided to go on with their job. They entered the building but the corridors were empty. They can't see anyone around and it's very quiet in there.

"So, where's our room?" Megu asked with an excitement on her face.

"Maybe…that one!" Kyuu answered, but he's not so sure to where he is pointing.

"_Dore. (Which one?)_" Megu asked, but no one answered her. "Oh great! We're lost! (sigh)" she said.

But, another voice came behind them that said, "Any problem?"

The three turned around and they saw a woman, maybe between twenty-five to twenty-eight years old. She wears a blouse and a skirt, and carrying a pile of books.

"Good day ma'am! We're the new students here in Toudai Academy and unfortunately, we don't know where our room is." Ryuu approached the woman politely.

"Ah! You're the transferees! I'm looking for you too. By the way, I'll be your homeroom teacher. I'm Kumiko Yoshizawa. Come and follow me, I'll lead you to your room."

Their classroom is big, very big. It has a fine pervading mood inside. When they stepped inside the room, all of the students gazed steadily to them. The three took the empty seats at the back. After that, Ryuu noticed the girl beside him. She is beautiful and has a long, black hair, and she wears eyeglasses. Her name is Rin Miyazaki. He saw her secretly reading a mystery book, which is not related to their lesson. But then, he looked away and just ignored her. Meanwhile, Yoshizawa-sensei is busy writing the questions on the board for their seatwork in Math subject. The class find it hard to answer those questions, except for Kyuu, Megu, Ryuu, and Rin.

"Furusawa-san, Saito-san, Sakurai-san, and Miyazaki-san were the only ones who got the perfect score. I'm very disappointed for the others, especially for Hayashi-san. Better luck next time!" the teacher announced.

After the class, Kyuu, Ryuu, Megu, Rin, and some of the students remained inside their classroom to fix their own things. Yokichi Hayashi and his comrades were also there. Yokichi is fat, ugly, strong, and a bad guy. Nobody wants to block his way because if one does, he will make their life miserable. He always messes up with Rin. He's always insulting her because she's the most intelligent in their class. Rin has a very special talent but no one knows what it is. The only thing that everyone knows is when there's an examination, she would get a very high score even without reviewing her notes. It's like, everything is stored in her mind. With just one look on a mathematical problem, she could solve it instantly.

"How's your day, cheater?!" Yokichi said, and then he created a wicked laugh. But Rin pay no attention to him and just continued fixing her things.

"Answer me! I'm talking to you!" Yokichi said angrily.

"Do you have common sense? Use your brain. If I'm not answering you, it means that I don't want to talk to you. Go get yourself a brain-lift buddy!" Rin said with a low voice. When she was about to stand, Yokichi yelled at her. "Ah! You're haughty huh! Cheater! Do you want me to show you how strong am I?"

"Get lost! The guy who lent you his brain might be getting worried!" Rin said while walking out of the room.

Yokichi was speechless because of strong emotion. Kyuu and the others saw what happened. They could see the fire blazing in the eyes of Yokichi.

* * *

Everyone left the classroom empty as if nothing bad happened. They got used to it. For them, a situation like that is very common in their room. Meanwhile, Kyuu, Ryuu, and Megu were heading to their dormitory. They could still remember the incident that happened a while ago.

"Whew! I thought there would be a big fight!" Kyuu said while walking.

"Yokichi has a nasty temper! Really! Hahaha!" Megu said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, right!" Kyuu said followed by a very loud laugh.

"But I'm puzzled why Rin behaves like that. She's so quiet in our class and very serious everytime, like Ryuu. She has a very cold attitude." Megu wondered.

While listening to their conversation, Ryuu noticed Rin for the second time around. She's alone, sitting on a bench under a big tree. As usual, her eyes were focused on the pages of a book. Kyuu and Megu also noticed Rin, so they approached her.

"_Ogenki desu ka. (How are you?)_" Megu asked Rin.

"_Genki desu. (Fine, thank you.)_" Rin answered.

But after that, she didn't utter a single word. She remained silent and focused on what she's reading. Ryuu spotted Yokichi running towards them.

"(sigh) Everyone, don't turn around. Monster's in sight!" Ryuu whispered to them.

"Uh-oh! It's Yokichi! And he's heading this way!" Kyuu panicked.

"Hey! Don't be such a coward!" Megu proudly said.

"Well, well, well…Look who we have here!" Yokichi said while standing in front of Rin. She just ignored him and still reading her book.

"He,he! I finally managed to catch up with you!" he added.

"Good going! And now, why don't you turn around and get lost?" Rin said with her eyes fixed on the book she's reading.

"What did you say?!" Yokichi shouted.

"Stay away from me. Don't come near me." Rin said calmly.

"If you wanted to make me look bad, you did a great job a while ago! I really hate you!" Yokichi lost his patience.

"Good! That's a perfect way to start. And besides, you already look bad even if I didn't do that, and you always will." Rin answered him.

Yokichi didn't like what she just said. He already had a bad temper…

"Oh…no.." Megu and Kyuu whispered while watching them arguing.

A crowd began to surround them. Yokichi is getting red because of his anger. He lifted his right hand with his fingers closed tightly into his palm and attempting to hit Rin. But, Ryuu blocked Yokichi's way and stopped his big fist by holding it. Then, he gave him a bad look and said, "You may fool all of the people some of the time; you can even fool some of the people all the time; but you can't fool all of the people all the time."

Ryuu grabbed Rin's hands and ran away from Yokichi. Kyuu and Megu followed them, but they ran so fast. They've lost track of them.

When Ryuu and Rin finally got away from the angry Yokichi, they stopped running.

"Why did you help me?" Rin asked.

"I only did the right thing." Ryuu replied while he's taking a few steps away from her, as if nothing happened.

"Anyway, thanks…Ryuu Amakusa…" Rin said while standing still.

Ryuu was surprised for what he just heard. He turned back and asked her, "How did you know my real name?"

"I just know it. That's all." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked strangely.

Before Rin could answer him, a voice came up and said, "She can read your mind Ryuu. She can read the minds of other people..but not always."

They looked around and they spotted a man hiding behind a tree.

"Kerberos…!" Rin whispered to herself with a fear on her face.

"I'm glad that you could still remember me…" Kerberos said.

Rin's eyes widened. Because she was shocked, she ran away without saying anything.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk.. How pathetic!" Kerberos said badly while watching Rin running away from him.

"What's going on? How does she know about you?...Is King Hades really dead?" Ryuu asked frantically. But Kerberos just gave him a creepy look, and then he smirked, and then he vanished…

* * *

The next day is like the usual day: everyone's busy talking about trivial things, chatting, and making fun of each other. Kyuu and Megu asked Ryuu what happened to him and Rin. But, he just said, "Nothing happened.." The three looked at Rin suspiciously. They thought that maybe Rin's past is shrouded with mystery, and no one really knows what goes in her mind. They want to know more about her. But their goal is to find the suspect, not to befriend other people everytime.

While waiting for their next class, the four of them were called by the principal. They went to the principal's office silently. When they entered inside they saw a lady sitting on the chair at the main table. While waiting for her to talk, the four students observed the office.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu! (Good morning!)_. I'm the principal of this academy, Atsuko Fujiwara." The lady said. "I called you because I want to welcome Furusawa-san, Saito-san, and Sakurai-san for being here in Toudai Academy. As for Miyazaki-san, I want to congratulate you for being successful in the previous contests outside our academy. Good luck to all of you, and enjoy studying here. That's all. You can now go back to your class." she explained.

They left the office and ready to attend their next class. While walking…

"Rin, can I ask you something? Does Fujiwara-sensei love flowers? 'Cause I could observe flowers everywhere in her office." Megu told Rin.

Rin answered her seriously and in a low voice, "It's obvious. She likes flowers, especially roses. But she always acts like a queen. She has a bad attitude."

"I hope there would be no bees around!" Kyuu joked.

Ryuu didn't react and just continued walking.

Their teacher for the next class is Yuki Sakanoue. She's a Science teacher and she loves nature. She's very nice and a little bit weird, though. After their class, Kyuu, Ryuu, and Megu stayed in their classroom. Kinta joined them inside. They tried to know the hidden meaning of the death threat that Fujiwara-sensei received. Dan-sensei gave them a copy of it and it says:

_ My beloved Atsuko,_

_ It's better if you'll not open your mouth. Keep silent. _

_ If you disobey me, "death" awaits: I'll shoot through your heart.._

After long hours of brainstorming, they can't really solve it. Even if they think about it over and over again, it's no use. So, they decided to continue it when they have enough evidences about the threat. When they left the classroom, they saw Yoshizawa-sensei carrying a pile of books and a paper bag.

"Good afternoon, Yoshizawa-sensei!" Kyuu said.

"Oh, hi! Good afternoon to you too!" Yoshizawa-sensei replied.

"You're carrying many things. May we help you?" Kinta asked politely.

"No, no, no..I'm okay. I can handle these things. Anyway, thanks." she said very quickly.

"Okay, just be careful." Kinta reminded her.

"Bye!" she waved goodbye.

"Seems like she's in a hurry.." Kinta said while watching Yoshizawa-sensei walking.

"I agree." Megu said.

"Well, bye for now. I need to continue my duty. I have to observe if there's anyone suspicious around." Kinta told them.

"Okay, bye! See you around!" Kyuu said gracefully.

Megu looked at her watch to check what time it is. She said, "It's already 5:00 p.m. Let's go back to the dormitory."

While walking…

"Oh no! Wait! I forgot my bag inside the classroom." Kyuu said.

"(sigh!) As I expected! Okay, hurry up and get it." Megu said with a tone of annoyance.

After a while…

"Hey! I'm back! Thanks for waiting!" Kyuu said.

But suddenly, they heard a loud noise (It's like a breaking glass..) and then, someone screamed. They tried to find where it came. They saw the office of the principal was open so they checked if someone's inside. When Ryuu opened the door, a frightened lady was there. It was Yoshizawa-sensei. Behind her was the principal lying on the floor, swimming in her own blood. All of them were shocked. Even Rin was also there, standing still and observing the dead body.

"Call the police!" Ryuu commanded.

Megu was really scared and she was shocked for what she has seen. She kept her eyes closed. Kyuu was trying to calm her.

When the police arrived…

"Detective Moroboshi!" Kyuu said in a loud manner.

"Huh?! You guys..you're.. Oh, never mind!" Detective Moroboshi said, not expecting that some of the Class Q members will be there.

"A knife was left stabbed on her left chest. Who has found the body?" Detective Moroboshi told them.

"I'm the one who found it." Yoshizawa-sensei claimed.

"Ah! So, could you tell us what exactly happened?" he asked her.

"Okay..I went to the faculty room because I forgot something. When I got out, I heard a loud noise and then I saw the door of the office was open. So, I checked what's happening inside. When I entered here, I saw Fujiwara-sensei was already lying on the floor. After that, Miyazaki-san came, then after a few moments, the three of them came in." she explained.

"So, what time did you left the faculty room?" the detective asked.

"Uhm..Fifteen minutes after five o'clock.." she answered.

"Could I interrupt? I found this letter on the table." Rin told them.

Kyuu took the letter and read it loudly:

"_Three can keep a secret, if two are dead._"

"What does that mean?!" Megu curiously asked.

"I have no idea." Kyuu answered.

"Maybe the person who did this has a deep animosity to the principal." Ryuu exclaimed.

"Well, that's it for now. I'll just call you if we need more information. You can go now Yoshizawa-sensei. Same to you kids.." Detective Moroboshi said.

Kyuu, Ryuu, Megu, and Rin remained at the office together with the police and the detective. They insisted to leave because they want to help with the investigation. The police is still finding some evidences. All of them were observing the place. The body's still lying on the floor. Rin noticed something. She noticed the small wound on the principal's hand. She thought that it might be another evidence.

"So, this is the broken glass window and was the one that made a loud noise a while ago. The part that has been broken is big. Maybe the culprit escaped through here." Kyuu said in a loud manner.

While observing the office, Ryuu saw something.

"A thorny rose? On the floor?" Ryuu asked.

"Hey, guys. There's an empty wooden box here on the table. I wonder what's placed inside it." Megu said innocently.

Rin's just silent and thinking very deeply. She's holding something, and hiding it inside her closed hands.

"_I think I got the answer_." Rin thought.

Then suddenly, Detective Moroboshi asked them to leave the office. He said they'll just call them if they need to.

* * *

_The day after…_

The students were already inside their classroom, seating on their proper places, and waiting for their teacher. It's like the usual day, as if nothing tragic happened..

"_Ohayou gozaimasu! (Good morning!)_" Yoshizawa-sensei greets the class.

"Okay, let's start. Answer these questions that I will write on the board." she ordered them.

While she was writing on the board, Rin noticed something..

"Excuse me, ma'am. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Rin told the teacher politely.

"What is it?" Yoshizawa-sensei answered.

"Do you want me to put medicine on the wound on your right hand?" Rin asked.

"Oh! You're hallucinating again!! Cheater! How could you see it if you're that far from Yoshizawa-sensei?" Yokichi insulted her.

"Stop that, Yokichi!" the teacher shouted at him. "It's okay, Rin. I can do it later. Thanks for your concern." Yoshizawa-sensei answered.

"Okay, I just want to help, because I know that you don't want to have any scratches or wound all over you." Rin explained.

"She's too far from her! How did she see it?!" Kyuu whispered to Megu.

"Who knows? It's really impossible for her to notice it because it's small." Megu looked to Rin suspiciously.

* * *

After the class, Kyuu, Ryuu, Megu, and Kinta called Kazuma on the phone. They asked for some information about the principal and who are the people that has a connection to her. Kazuma said that Sakanoue-sensei may also be the culprit because she has a grudge to the principal. She doesn't like how the principal treats her. But, they were shocked when Kazuma told them the other information that he had found. Kyuu tried to think very deeply. He's concentrating, and trying to connect all of the things that they've noticed. Suddenly, he figured out something..

"_Sou ka! (I see!)_" Kyuu shouted.

Suddenly, Rin joined their conversation..

"I'm here to tell you all the information that I know about the incident yesterday." Rin declared.

They're wondering why Rin is helping them. They were amazed when Rin told them the clues and the evidences that she have.

"I see! So, that's how it is!" Kyuu shouted again.

They called Detective Moroboshi, and all of the witnesses and suspected people. They hurried to the crime scene…

"Could you please mind your own business? We're the ones who must be investigating the…" Detective Moroboshi protested. But Kyuu didn't mind him and started to talk.

"Sorry to disturb all of you. We called you to let you know the real person behind this." Kyuu announced.

"You already know who it is?" Yoshizawa-sensei asked them.

"You heard perfectly well." Ryuu answered her.

"But, why did you include me here in your conversation?!" Sakanoue-sensei asked.

"For you to know the truth." Megu said.

"We'll tell the evidences one-by-one. First is the broken window. The glass fragments beneath the window do not match the part that has been broken." Kyuu told them.

"And also, there's something missing in this room. The day before the murder happened, we entered this office and I saw a transparent vase on the shelf. But after the incident, the vase disappeared. It only means that the culprit used the vase to show that there's really someone who went through that window made of glass." Megu added.

"Another thing is the thorny rose. The culprit placed the rose inside the box together with the letter." Ryuu said.

"When I'm observing the dead body, I saw a small wound on her hand. It means that she already touched the rose. Almost everyone knows about the love of the principal to flowers, especially to roses. The culprit used this so that no one could suspect anything. The murderer put poison in the thorns of the rose, so the time when the victim touched the rose and got wounded, she immediately died." Rin explained clearly.

"But, because the murderer has a deep anger to the principal, this person stabbed her to make sure that she's really dead." Kinta added.

Detective Moroboshi asked Kyuu, "Are you brats really sure?! So, who's the murderer?!"

"I can't think of anyone else…That person is…" Kyuu paused for a while.

"YOU!" Class Q members and Rin revealed while pointing to Yoshizawa-sensei.

"Why me?! It's impossible!" Yoshizawa-sensei asked them.

"It is possible! And we're very sure of it! You're nearly safe, but you said you left the faculty room at 5:15 p.m. Unfortunately, I was still there that time and I didn't saw you even your shadow." Rin told her.

"You used the trick on the thorny rose so that we could suspect Sakanoue-sensei. You know that everyone knows that Sakanoue-sensei is a nature-lover. But Rin noticed that the wound on your hand matches the thorns of a rose. And also, we found out that Fujiwara-sensei…….is your sister!" Kyuu said.

"But, I told you! It's not possible! I was the one who saw the dead body! I'm the witness!" Yoshizawa-sensei insisted.

"Yes, you found it. But, it's all an act right? Before you screamed, you stabbed her first to make sure that she's dead. And then, you broke the glass window and the vase to show that somebody escaped through it. And after that, you screamed and pretended that you're the witness. " Megu explained.

"If you're going to go that far to lie, you're just going to make things more interesting." Ryuu said looking badly to Yoshizawa-sensei.

"We also solved the mystery behind the letter you placed inside the box." Kinta proudly said.

"I'm telling you! I'm not the one who did it!" Yoshizawa-sensei yelled.

"Do you want more proof? Okay..I'll give it!" Rin said while getting something inside her pocket.

"So, how could you explain this? I found this inside the box where the rose and the letter were placed. This is yours, right?" Rin said, showing a pin on her hand.

"Maybe, while you're preparing the box, your favorite pin accidentally fell inside it, and you didn't notice that." Rin added.

"Remember when we met up at the corridor? You're carrying many things, so we tried to help you. But you resisted because you have something that you don't want us to see…And it's the content of the paper bag, right?" Kyuu said.

"You placed the box inside the paper bag so that no one could suspect you! That time, you're in a hurry. It's because you will put the box at the principal's office, and it's the right time because there's no one around." Ryuu seriously said.

"(sigh!) Okay..Enough.. I give up.. You're right, I'm the murderer.. I'm amazed with you guys. You're good students.. You can be detectives someday.. I lose…" Yoshizawa-sensei said with regrets.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Megu asked with disappointment.

"I have two sisters… Fujiwara-san and the other one is Rina. Rina is my real sister while Fujiwara-san is our step-sister. But, Rina died because of her! We have kept a secret for a long time, a secret that must not be revealed. But, the time came when Rina couldn't keep it anymore. Fujiwara-san said that she must not tell it to anyone, but Rina resisted. In order to keep her silent, she killed her! I saw her killed Rina! She knew that I saw that murder. She told me not to open my mouth. That time, I promised to myself that I will revenge for Rina, so I decided to kill Fujiwara-san. That's what the letter means: "_Three can keep a secret, if two are dead._"" she explained with grief, crying..

* * *

After she'd admitted the crime, she was sent to the place where she must pay all her debts. While the rest, Kyuu, Ryuu, Megu, Kinta, and Rin is already leaving the place when Rin's phone rang…

She answered the call, "Hello?"

"How are you, Rin?" the voice said. It was a very familiar voice. After a few moments, she realized who the person is.

"Dan-sensei?!" she said silently and her eyes widened.

Ryuu heard the name that she said. When she already hanged-up, she ran away from them and seems so worried. Ryuu was suspecting something. Kyuu, Megu and Kinta also noticed that something's wrong with Rin. They're worried for her and wanted to help if there's any problem. They decided to follow Rin secretly. Then, suddenly, Kazuma showed up.

"Hey! Why are you here? What are you doing? I thought you were.."

Kinta grabbed Kazuma beside him and covered his mouth. When Kinta finally released him, he asked them, "What's with you guys? Wait, are you following someone?"

"Don't ask too many questions. It's a long story. Just cooperate with us. We'll tell you everything, later." Kyuu whispered.

After a while, Rin entered an abandoned warehouse. They still followed her, then, inside they saw Rin…and…and…Dan-sensei! Nanami-sensei was also there!

"Rin! Thank God you're alright!" Dan-sensei was delighted.

"What do you want?! Make it fast, I've got many important things to do." Rin said angrily.

"Why did you left Detective Academy? What's the real reason?" Dan-sensei asked seriously.

"I already explained it a hundred times! I don't want to be a detective anymore, that's it!" Rin said.

"But, you said it's your dream! Right?" Dan-sensei said with a lonely face.

"I want my own life, a million miles away from everything that has anything to do with you!" Rin said while running away from Dan-sensei, tears are falling down from her eyes.

"What are we going to do, Dan-sensei?" Nanami-sensei asked while holding to Dan-sensei's wheelchair.

"There are questions that even I cannot answer. I'm starting to lose hope…" Dan-sensei said with disappointment.

After Class Q saw what happened. There are many questions that came up into their minds..

"What's gotten into Rin?" Megu asked

"Do you guys know anything?" Kinta said.

"Don't ask… A total zero!" Kyuu answered Kinta.

"What's their connection?" Kazuma curiously asked.

"How could she yell just like that at the famous detective?!" Kyuu said.

"Something's terribly wrong…" Ryuu bothered...

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review my fic!!..Please? Have mercy!!..Hehehe...I don't accept **FLAMES**..Please R&R..I'm going to start the chapter 3..So, don't worry...But, it will take time 'cause I've got some things to do related to our school...hehe...Dewa kore de_.(Bye for now.)_._..._


	3. Memories

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is the third chapter…I hope you'll like it…!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q…Someone does…

* * *

**The Evil Blood**

mEgUmi aYa

Chapter 3: Memories

* * *

After discovering something about Dan-sensei that really surprised them, the Class Q gathered at the LOOP to discuss about this issue…

"Whew! It's a very, very tiring day! Thank God we survived it!" Megu said while relaxing her body on the couch.

"Well, even though the last case got us into many troubles, at least we had experienced to set foot inside the Toudai Academy. Right, Kyuu?" Kinta said.

Kyuu responded to Kinta. But that only made Kazuma more irritated.

"Well, Kazuma? Don't you want to hear anything else about Toudai Academy?" Kinta said, amusing Kazuma.

"No thanks, Kinta! You've done enough bragging already! Swimming pools! Sports centers! Computers in your dorm rooms! Cafeterias with personalized menus… I say a school should be designed for studying and not for hanging out!" Kazuma said, irritated.

"And I say you're jealous!" Kinta replied with a big, annoying smile.

"Ha ha ha! Please excuse my laughter!" Kazuma told him.

"Come on, you're green with envy! Admit it for once!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Cut it out already! Don't be so childish!" Megu shouted to stop their quarreling. After a while, Kazuma remembered that he have something to ask them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Would you mind explaining to me who's that Rin girl and why you're following her as if you're stalkers?!" Kazuma asked everyone. But none of them answered.

"Or I would rather figure it out myself and ask my laptop for the explanation, I guess." Kazuma said, not expecting that anyone will answer him.

"It goes like this: We met her in Toudai Academy, she helped us solve the case, Dan-sensei called her on the phone. Got it?" Kyuu explained very quickly. But Kazuma didn't understand a single word because of the speed of his explanation.

"Hmmm… Now I know that it's better to consult my laptop. Hehehe!" Kazuma answered while tapping on the keys of his laptop.

"I can't believe that Rin and Dan-sensei have a connection! It's really a small world!" Kinta wondered.

"But, what do you think guys? What's their real connection?" Megu asked.

"Hmmm… Let's see… My instinct says… She's the daughter of the Dan-sensei!" Kinta shouted.

"I don't trust your instinct…" Kazuma told him.

"Oh! Just shut up and mind your own business, computer geek!" Kinta hastily said.

"My name is KAZUMA, not computer geek!" Kazuma muttered.

"Whatever!" Kinta retorted while plastering a grimace on his face.

Megu noticed that something's bothering Ryuu… As usual, he's leaning on the wall, staring at the ground with his hands hidden inside his pockets. Kyuu's silence also got the attention of Megu.

"Hey Ryuu, what can you say about it?" Megu, still sitting on the couch, asked him.

"I have no idea at this moment… Sorry." Ryuu told her without any reaction on his face.

"Yesss!!! I got it!!!" Kyuu shouted, breaking the silence all over the room.

"Hey! What's that shouting all about?!" Megu asked.

"I already know what their relation is!" Kyuu shouted again, making the others staring at him.

"You got it already?!" Kazuma said.

"Eh?! You're so fast!!" Kinta said, amazed.

"So, what is it?" Ryuu seriously asked him.

"There's only one answer…" Kyuu told them with a very serious expression all over his face.

"What's with that serious face? Stop pausing! Hurry up and spill it out!" Kinta told him with a tone of annoyance.

"Actually it's funny… But, I think… They're…they're… a couple!!!" Kyuu declared loudly.

"I saw in the eyes of Dan-sensei that he's in love," he added while grinning.

The other Class Q members sweatdropped and wobbled. Then suddenly, Kinta strike Kyuu's head.

"Ouch, Kinta! Why did you hit me?!" Kyuu asked, scratching his head because of pain.

"If that is a joke, it's not funny at all! Don't say such silly things! You idiot!" Kinta drastically said.

"Dan-sensei is older than Rin. It's impossible…Very impossible…" Kazuma told him.

"Common sense sometimes is the most uncommon," Ryuu said.

"Kyuu, don't be so childish! Could you please give some respect to Dan-sensei?! You will be the successor of Dan-sensei, and yet you're acting like that!" Megu angrily said.

"Am I?" Kyuu asked innocently.

"Oh! You're a pain in the neck!" Kinta told him.

"It's like he's got one screw loose…" Kazuma whispered to Kinta.

"Kyuu, to be honest… You're annoying," Megu told him.

"What's wrong with my idea? It's true! Right, Ryuu?" Kyuu asked, begging Ryuu to agree with him.

"Generally speaking, you aren't thinking and learning much when your mouth is moving." Ryuu audibly told him without any expression on his face. His statement made everyone laughing out loud.

"Don't just jump to conclusions. We don't even have much information about Rin." he added.

"Okay, I agree. Besides, a conclusion is the place where you got tired of thinking… Hahaha!" Kyuu joked. They stared at him very coldly, telling him to stop talking.

"Geez… Did I say something wrong again?" Kyuu thought.

Suddenly, he shouted, "Yes, that's it! I've got an idea!"

"Oh no… Don't say another erratic idea, Kyuu." Megu complained.

"Okay, here it is. If this room is where Dan-sensei started his job being a detective, maybe we can find something inside this room that can give us a clue about him and Rin!" Kyuu explained.

"Whoa! Kyuu! I'm so impressed!" Kinta told him raising his eyebrows.

"Guys, guys… Stop the talking and do the thing." Megu commanded.

So they started searching all over the room. They looked through the books, bookshelves, drawers, boxes, and everything that they could see inside the place in order to find something. In the middle of their searching, Kyuu found an old-looking box with a ribbon wrapped around it. They opened it and they saw a vivid image inside a picture frame. Obviously, Dan-sensei was in the picture. But, they got more curious when they saw the people standing behind him. By just looking at the image, one could tell that they have a great bonding.

"Look! I think this one is Rin!" Kazuma exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, he's right. The computer geek is right!" Kinta said vehemently.

Then Megu suddenly said, "Hey, Ryuu. Aren't you going to take a peek on this?"

"I'm not interested," Ryuu replied.

He started to make his steps towards the door to leave and he whispered to himself, "I don't have time for those silly things…"

Megu tried to stop him from leaving, but she had lost the confidence.

"What's the matter with him?" Kinta asked.

"Who knows?" Kyuu answered.

Megu's eyes were still focused at the door where Ryuu came out.

**Megu's POV**

He has a problem… I could feel it… He's getting weird these past few days. His old attitude is getting back… The cruel and cold attitude… I hope he'll be fine…

**Normal POV**

As Ryuu walked away from the LOOP, he began to be curious about Rin. Her image kept on appearing in his mind…

**Ryuu's POV**

Why? Why do I feel that I already met her before? I just don't know when and where… I can't remember it. No matter how hard I try… Now, I realize that I have to seek for the truth, her real identity. I must do it… I must…

**Normal POV**

The sun edged beyond the horizon. A dim part of twilight started to cover the heaven, revealing a star-filled sky. That night, while the others were busy doing their own businesses, a girl named Rin was alone and sitting on a swing at the playground. She gazed up at the twinkling sky and tears were falling down on her cheeks.

"I don't care what anybody says," she whispered.

"I won't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past," she uttered.

Then she heard a strange sound. Somewhere in the playground, someone was chanting in a singsong voice. As if from nowhere, the figure of a cute, little boy appeared.

"Are you crying? Why?" said the boy.

"Huh?... I'm not… crying… It's just… Uhh.. .My eyes hurt…" Rin replied, wiping the tears on her face.

"You… Why are you still here? It's already late. Go home now. It's very dangerous here." she added.

"My mom's working nearby. I got bored, so I went here to play. Aren't you here to play too? Where are your friends?" the boy asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Rin said quietly. Then she admitted, "I did something terrible to my old friends… but I don't want to talk about it."

"Old friends? They're not your friends anymore? Maybe they were mad at you," the boy said.

"I don't know… Actually, they're not here in our present world. They're already in… in… the sky… in the heaven…" she whispered.

"I already had the chance to save them from danger. But… but… I don't have the courage and my abilities were not that great to be able to do it!" Rin cried.

"You lost your friends? But, do you still have friends? Oh, I want to be one of them!" the boy exclaimed.

"There are some people who tell me that I'm their friend eventhough I refused to be one," Rin solemnly said.

"I don't want to befriend them or anyone else because I'm afraid that they would have the same fate that my old friends had before," she added.

"Fate? Why? What happened to them?" the boy asked innocently.

"(sigh) Why am I telling you these things?... You're still a little brat… You can't understand these things for now…" Rin told him.

"Huh?... Ahh… Anyway, I'm Wakai Koichi. What's your name?" the boy asked her. Then, slowly, he began to smile.

"Me? Uhh… Rin… Miyazaki Rin…" she slowly said.

Not far away from them, Ryuu passed by and spotted them. He hid behind one of the post to overhear their conversation. But, he couldn't hear them very clearly.

"So, can we be friends? You can always come here to play with me and tell me your problems! If I were you Rin-tan, you gotta put your past behind you. No past, no future—no worries!" the boy merrily said, raising his hands.

"Well, you're such a smart kid. But, it's time for you to go home. I'll come here tomorrow to play with you… I promise…" Rin said calmly.

The boy ran away from her and waved goodbye. Suddenly, Rin remembered something… A memory that's very precious to her.

**Rin's POV**

That Koichi… He reminds me of someone. Someone that I'd met here before. The boy who's cold, yet so calm. It happened when I was just a little girl…The time when I don't have any friends, when I felt like I'm being left out. When some kids bullied me, he protected me. Everytime I was in danger, he'll come to save me… He showed me how to be brave. I remember he told me before that everything happens for a reason…

—_Flashback—_

"May I ask you something?" the little Rin said.

"What?" the boy said with a tone of annoyance.

"Can you be my friend?" she slowly said.

"No…" the boy seriously said. Then he added, "I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone."

—_End of Flashback—_

There was a time that I have told him, "One may be deceived if he trust too much, but he will live in torment unless he trust enough."

From then on, he became closer to me. I already treated him as a friend, my very first friend. Even if he has a cold attitude towards people, I know that he has a good personality. Sad to say, he barely talked about his identity. I don't even know his name…

But… When the most tragic incident happened in my life, I became more of a different person. It had changed me a lot. Pluto… I'll make you pay for all the things that you've done to the people that I cherish… I will crush you!

**Normal POV**

While Rin was reminiscing, Kerberos appeared again in front of her. Ryuu's eyes widened and he remained hiding behind the post.

"So, it's you. You're here, that's why I felt like I'm being watched." Rin murmured.

Kerberos didn't open his mouth and just smirked.

"What happened to our deal?! I told you no to meddle with DDS anymore, especially with Dan-sensei!" Rin shouted. Ryuu heard her complaint and was astonished.

"And in exchange, we told you that you must stop being a detective, right?" Kerberos sneered.

"Yes… I have already done my part," Rin drastically told him.

"No, you didn't. What about the case in the Toudai Academy? You helped them, didn't you?!" he said.

"But… I didn't mean it! I was just forced to do it! I want the case to be closed instantly because I want them out of my sight!" Rin insisted, making a bad look on Kerberos.

"Don't dare to lie, clever Rin!" Kerberos said. Then he turned his back on Rin and walked away.

Ryuu couldn't believe on what he had seen. He was so astonished. He couldn't believe that all of these things were happening…

**Ryuu's POV**

A deal? For what? How could she sacrifice just like that? Why? Why is she doing all of this?

**Normal POV**

Tormented nights, tense days. The events are heating up… From now on… nothing… will ever be… the same… perhaps…

* * *

**Author's note:** So, that's it for now… Please R&R!!! NO FLAMES!!! Chapter 4 will come up soon… I'll start to work on it… By the way, I would like to tell you that I'll be making a fanfic on Yamato Nadeshiko…hehehe…Yoi ichinichi o!...Ja mata!!!

^_^


	4. Behind the Mask

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, guys!....Sorry for waiting!...I've been busy these past few months and I didn't have enough time to continue my fic...Argh!...Studying is sooooooo hard....Anyways, don't worry...Here's the chapter 4...I hope you'll like it...!!!...Enjoy reading!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not the owner of Tantei Gakuen Q......Somebody does, but I don't know who..........

* * *

**The Evil Blood**

mEgUmi aYa

Chapter 4: Behind the Mask

* * *

The sun came up over the city, hot and brilliant, just as it had done yesterday. The first rays of the morning sun fell on an astonishing sight. Under the heat of the sun, Koichi was happy to find Rin walking towards him and fulfilling her promise. Soon after, a bunch of bad-looking and slobbering guys popped in front of them.

"Well, well, well…What have we got here?" one of the bad guys said.

"Aha! I think we can earn some money on that cute, little boy! Hahaha!" the guy said, walking towards Koichi and attempting to grab him. Suddenly, Rin strike the guy's ugly face with her fist.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" Rin shouted.

"Whoa! This one's really a tough girl, huh?!" they said.

Then the angry guys advanced toward Rin, their gleaming eyes were focused at her. With these actions, Rin decided to tell Koichi to run away and hide in a safe place. Because the boy was so scared, he ran away from them. Rin was left alone together with the rotten guys.

"Aww!!...How touching! Acting like a heroine, huh?! Let's teach her a lesson!" one of them said.

Then they made a wicked laugh and attacked Rin. A real fight began to occur… No match for Rin, the beaten and bruised guys dropped onto the ground. She did it so easily in just a blink of an eye.

"So, what's up now? Don't you want to win a first class ticket to the police station?!" Rin told them. She thought that the fight was over, so she turn her back on them and walked away.

"Looks like the girl got us good, didn't she boss?" one of them said, gathering all his strength to move his injured body.

"Shut up and tell me which way she went!" the boss of the gang commanded.

"But if we shut up, how can we tell you which way she went?" one of the bad guys replied.

"Oh! Stupid!...That girl!...Nobody can beat me!" the boss said.

But as Rin backed away, the boss of the gang managed to stand up, and took a big and long piece of wood. The guy raced after her. Rin didn't notice that he was already behind her.

"Thanks for knocking us off! I'll come back to beat you!" the bad guy shouted.

Then he swayed the piece of wood and hit Rin with a quick, sharp blow. She felt weak and dizzy. She collapsed and fell onto the ground. All the things around her became blurry, and then she heard some familiar voices calling out her name….....

* * *

When Rin opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a couch and saw the Class Q surrounding her.

"At last! You're awake!" Megu told Rin.

"Where am I?" Rin said quietly brushing her eyes and attempting to get herself up from lying on the couch.

"Let's just say… you're in a safe place…" Kyuu said, making a very big smile.

"What happened to you?" Kinta asked.

"Nothing…" Rin seriously said, reaching for her eyeglasses that were placed on top of the table near the couch.

"Nothing?! You fainted because of nothing?! You fainted without any reason?!" the surprised Kazuma asked.

"It's nothing to worry about…" Rin slowly said.

After that, silence started to occupy the room…Ryuu's just quiet and didn't utter single word. Then, Megu began to break into silence.

"I don't want to offend you… But, why are you always like that: pretending that everything's alright?" Megu said sarcastically, but carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Rin curiously said, and then she frowned while arranging her eyeglasses.

"We know that you have a problem. Why aren't you telling us? We're your friends, right?" Megu said.

"Who have told you a crazy thing like that? We just met in Toudai Academy. How can we be friends?" Rin said.

"We already treated you as a friend since we stepped in Toudai Academy. Don't make things more complicated, Rin. We all know that you have a problem with Dan-sensei." Kinta told her.

"Just tell us what it is, and we could help you." Kazuma added.

"I want my own happiness…" Rin said, loud enough to be heard.

"Rin, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if you only remember to turn on the light." Kyuu explained.

After a few moments of being silent, Ryuu began to break into their conversation…

"That's your problem? Own happiness?... Just go straight to the point and tell us the truth. Tell us who you really are." Ryuu frantically told Rin.

"No one can lie, and no one can hide anything…" he added.

Rin became irritated and stood up very quickly. She told them angrily, "Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."

After the little commotion, a sudden silence occupied the room again. Then, the calm Dan-sensei and Nanami-sensei came. The two were surprised for having Rin inside the mission room. Not expecting to see Dan-sensei, Rin runs off and was totally shaken. She's scared, confused, but she's also beginning to understand… She keeps on hiding behind the mask she didn't own, only to conceal her true self and her true feelings… Kyuu called after her, but Rin ignored him…

"Tell me that this isn't happening. Am I dreaming? Can someone slap my face, please?" Kyuu said.

"Your wish is my command!" Kinta proudly told him, ready to slap his face. But, Kyuu managed to avoid his slap.

"Hey!...Don't take it seriously…" Kyuu cried.

"Guys, this is no time for joking." Megu seriously said.

"Class Q, I have come here to discuss to you a very important matter. It has something to do with…Pluto." Dan-sensei announced.

"Pluto has begun to move again!" he added.

"How could it be?! King Hades was already dead!" Kinta said.

"Kinta is right. Without their leader, Pluto will surely fall." Kyuu pondered.

"I'm afraid to tell you….but King Hades, the leader of the evil organization, is alive!" Dan-sensei said with a very serious face.

The Class Q members stood dumbfounded by his revelation about King Hades and Pluto.

"We couldn't believe it, either. His body was never found in Seiryuukan Hotel (the hotel, as seen in the last episode of DDS Q live action). He must've escaped…Now that Pluto is back, they're stronger than before. So, we must fight them with all of our strength." Dan-sensei exclaimed.

After a while, Kyuu decided to ask a very important thing…

"Dan-sensei… What do you know about…Miyazaki Rin?" Kyuu curiously asked.

"Sorry for this, but after the case in Toudai Academy, we saw you having a secret conversation with her." Megu said.

"Not only that… We also found Rin in this photo while searching the mission room." Kazuma said, handing the photo to Dan-sensei. Dan-sensei took it and stared at it.

He sighed and said, "The time has com for me to tell you my deepest secret."

Kyuu, Megu, Ryuu, Kazuma, and Kinta made one step forward, waiting for the famous detective to reveal his answer.

"When she was just a little child, I found her lost in the midst of darkness. She's alone, crying, and didn't know where to go. So, I decided to adopt her and give her some training to become a part of DDS. I always treated her like my real daughter. She became a student in our academy, a very fine and excellent student. She and the four other students were once the members of Q Class…" Dan-sensei narrated.

"Huh?! What does that mean?!" Kyuu asked.

Then Dan-sensei replied, "They were the original Q Class. We didn't tell it to anyone and kept it as a secret because we don't want Pluto to find out about it. They're the ace of DDS. Rin has an excellent ability among them. She treasures her friends. She's strong-willed and would have sacrificed herself to other's interests. With plausibility, she could beat the opponents easily. However, with too much self-esteem, she tends to be deliberately mystifying. Shrewd and definite in decision making, but barely speaking her mind: that's her true self."

"The main reason why we held an examination in DDS and why we had chosen the five of you was to replace the first Q Class and to make another one." Nanami-sensei added.

"Replace them? Why? What exactly has happened?" Megu slowly asked.

"The four other members of the Q Class died… Rin was the only one left alive. Because of this, she's blaming herself for what had happened." Dan-sensei said firmly. His voice was suddenly sterner than before.

"Pluto was responsible for their death, right?" Ryuu seriously said.

"Ryuu, you know something?" Kinta asked.

"Actually, I saw her having a talk with Kerberos. So, I already suspected that she has something to do with Pluto, and the fact that Pluto is finally back." Ryuu said calmly. But, the last words that came out from his mouth made his face a cold one, the expression that he had before…

"Why didn't you tell us earlier about this very important information?!" Kazuma told Ryuu.

"Because I don't want you guys to be worried." Ryuu replied.

"Amakusa is right. That tragic event was the responsibility of Pluto. When Rin had found out that they're the one who killed her friends, she said that she will revenge for them." Dan-sensei explained.

"Because of bewilderment, she left the DDS without any permission and just disappeared. But now that we've found her, I keep on convincing her to return to the academy, but she refused to. Everything in life already changed her in some way, even the smallest things." Dan-sensei continued with disappointment.

"So these are the reasons why she was acting strangely." Megu exclaimed.

The famous detective rolled the wheels of his wheel chair and moved slightly towards Kyuu. He said carefully, "Kyuu, as a legitimate successor of DDS, you must be wary of your decisions and plans… We must finish our fight with Pluto. I'm counting on you, Kyuu!"

Kyuu and the others bowed to Dan-sensei as a sign of respect. Dan-sensei and Nanami-sensei went off the mission room, while the Q Class remained frozen in shock inside the room. Kyuu sat down on the couch and then he took a deep breath.

"Why is this happening? None of this is normal!" Kyuu said nervously.

Ryuu took a book from the table. He opened it and started reading it.

"This is the reality of this world. The reality that we're fighting against…" Ryuu told Kyuu while reading the contents of the book, which has a _Locked in Time_ title on the book cover. Kyuu glanced at it and he knew it was another mystery book.

Kyuu faced Ryuu and said, "The facts don't always show the whole truth. Solving crimes or even simple problems is important, but I think seeing through the hidden truth is also an important role of a detective. And through that, it becomes possible to save people."

"Huh? What was that?" Kazuma wondered, facing his trusty laptop.

"Kyuu, what do you mean? What are you trying to tell us?" Megu asked.

"We must find Rin and face her, for us to know the hidden truth. There must be something that Dan-sensei didn't tell us. We must help her because she's our comrade." Kyuu stated.

"No matter how much we treat Rin as our friend, it won't matter if she doesn't think so!" Kinta said frantically.

"No! I believe that she also sees us as a friend. We could still get back her true self. Let's help her. She's also a part of DDS!" Kyuu said.

"But not anymore...Remember what Dan-sensei said. She quitted, right?" Kazuma muttered.

"But—" Kyuu began, and stopped.

Ryuu swiftly slammed his book shut that made a very loud and heavy sound. Then, he earnestly said, "Throwing herself aside and becoming a different person… How retarded…" He paused for a moment. Then he continued, "She's an unbearable coward!"

Kyuu closed his hands and made a grip. He thudded the table and stood up too rashly.

"NO! That's not true! She's not a coward!" Kyuu shouted.

"Why are you acting like you already know a lot about her?! How can you say that she's not a coward? Now, tell us!" Ryuu hastily said.

"Because she can set difficult goals and carry them out. She's willing to help other people even if she's not very close to them. I had proved that while we're in Toudai Academy. Although we knew her for a short period of time, I believe and I trust her…" Kyuu said.

Ryuu stood up and faced Kyuu very quickly. He immediately tugged Kyuu's shirt. Then he retorted, "Don't say that you can believe someone so easily!"

"What's happening to you, Ryuu?... I thought you already changed?... We've promised that whatever happens, we'll believe each other, right? You're not the Ryuu that I knew before…" Kyuu said and tugged Ryuu's shirt in return.

"That's enough! What's the point in fighting?!" Megu shouted. Ryuu and Kyuu finally released each other from tugging.

"Geez, quit it already! Let's stop fighting at a time like this." Kazuma closed his laptop and arranged his eyeglasses.

"Ah! Getting angry only makes it worse!" Kinta provoked.

Kyuu and Ryuu glared at each other, obviously longing for a chance to continue their fight. There were two or three endless seconds of silence…

Suddenly, Megu told them, "Stop fighting. We must not quarrel and hate each other. Instead, we must deal with this thing promptly."

All of them stood silent, motionless, trying to read each other's thoughts, sensing what will happen next. Suddenly, Ryuu's phone rang. He took it from his white body bag and answered the call. He greeted the caller many times and unfortunately, no one responded on the other line. Megu got irritated, so she grabbed Ryuu's phone.

"Hello?! Who's there?..........----------------------- ……Please don't waste our time! Get lost and stay lost!" Megu told the anonymous caller.

She then gave the phone to Ryuu and sat on the couch. Kinta held a fan and fanned himself. He sat down and said, "What are we gonna do now?"

But before Megu could answer him, Ryuu's phone rang again.

"Argh! I'm fed up! What a goof-off!" Megu retorted.

Ryuu was about to answer the call, but Megu snatched the phone and answered it in a manner which is unpleasant to hear.

"Don't you think I know who it is, you idiot?! If you don't cut it out, I'll make your life a living hell!...But your life must already be pretty pathetic if you've got time to waste on these stupid phone calls!" Megu shouted.

She ended the call and gave the phone back to Ryuu while gasping. After making an unpleasant act, Megu stood before them, making an angelic face. Then she said happily as if she didn't do any hideous act, "So, where are we?"

Kyuu, Ryuu, Kazuma, and Kinta were all stunned. Their faces were filled with a sudden surprise. They sweatdropped and said in chorus, "Ohhhhh… She's so~ scary!!!"

Luckily, Megu didn't hear them. Then, Kazuma whispered to Kinta, "Megu transformed into a monster~!"

"Ooooh! I've got goosebumps!" Kinta told him.

"Megu, is that you~?!" Kyuu carefully asked.

"Huh?" Megu said.

"Aren't you overdoing it, Megu?" Ryuu said.

"Overdoing what? (sigh) Forget it. Let's go back to the problem." Megu jocundly told them.

"Warning! Never talk to Megu on the phone if you don't want to see a monster!" Kinta whispered again to Kazuma.

"Yeah right, thanks for the tip!" Kazuma replied.

"Narusawa Kazuma and Touyama Kinta! What are you mumbling about?" Megu asked them with a tone of annoyance.

The two grabbed and hugged each other, giving Megu a frightened expression.

"Nobody's scarier than Megu when she calls you by your full name!" Kazuma thought.

Kyuu was silent again, thinking deeply, and clenching his fists.

"We can't just give up like that to frailty! We must help her!" Kyuu shouted and placed his right hand forward. After a few seconds, Megu placed her hand on top of Kyuu's hand, followed by Kazuma's, then Kinta's hand. Ryuu, finally convinced, placed his hand on top of the others'. Then they smiled, trusting and believing each other.

* * *

**Dan-sensei and Nanami-sensei's POV**

"Dan-sensei, are you sure that it's better not to tell them the whole truth about Miyazaki-san's identity?" Nanami-sensei asked.

Dan-sensei proudly told him, "They already have my expectations. I believe that in time, they will find the truth… I just hope that it's not yet too late…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, how's it?....R&R please!...I need more reviews.........Please!!Please!!!Please!!!....Onegai!Onegai!Onegai!......FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED....R&R.....Doumo Arigatou!!!!

^_^


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 coming soon!!!...I'm still working on it….I got busy because of the New Year's Celebration…By the way, Happy New Year to all!!!...Thanks to those who reviewed my fic!!! Thank you Dumb factor, Umeko, Twilight Kyu, katryoma, Silver Star Celine, and Faia Sakura!!!!.....


End file.
